


Over Her Head

by generalsticky



Series: Stuff With Slimeball [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsticky/pseuds/generalsticky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While robbing a bank, Finley Tighe gets caught up in the schemes of two Junkers. Will she stay one step ahead of them, or what? Who knows what will happen.</p><p>Each chapter is only 1,000 words long, so it should be a quick read, even when it's finished!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bank Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this story is about my original character, Slimeball. You can find out more about her (along with drawings of her) at this link: http://generalnitpick.tumblr.com/post/145381817599/bought-overwatch-today-and-after-playing-for
> 
> This has not been beta-read, as I'm really nervous about trying to reach out and find one. 
> 
> I hope you like the story.

She was supposed to be a hero. At least, that’s what Finley Tighe promised her parents she would be. Back when they first discussed her new prosthetic limbs and she had the idea of combining them with some slimes she had created before her long fall. That was almost four years ago, and she had changed a lot since then. For one, she was currently in the process of robbing a bank.

The barrels on her left arm spun as she pointed them at the cashier. “Trust me, you don’t want it to go purple. That stuff’ll melt your face off. Hurry up and open the damn vault!” She tapped her right foot – the only limb she still had the entirety of – on the ground impatiently. The clerk nodded, tears streaming down their face, hands shaking as they tried to input the correct code to the vault. As the final key was pressed, a loud noise shook the building.

Finley shoved the cashier out of the way, pulling the vault door open as quickly as she could. Inside, two men were ripping the safety deposit boxes open, shoving the money into bags. Finley felt herself become warmer, her face turning red. The money they were stealing was supposed to be her loot. She stomped towards them, only stopping when a gun was shoved in her face by a guy much larger than her. She looked at where his face should have been seen, but only saw a gas mask shaped like the face of a pig. Taking a quick glance over at the other man stealing the money, Finley noticed that although he was slouching tremendously, he was also a lot taller than her, along with having hair that was definitely on fire. There was no way she could take either of them on by herself, so she decided to try a different approach.

Her hand held in front of her almost like a shield, Finley would have been lying if she said she wasn’t terrified. “Wait, don’t shoot! I… I think I can help.”

The man in the mask snorted, keeping the gun pressed to her nose. “Don’t need any.”

“Of course you do! I was robbing this bank before you guys showed up, so… so the cops were probably already on the way, and they’re definitely gonna show up now that there’s a big hole in the bank wall. With my help, you guys can get more money before they get here, and the… the orange slime from my gun, it can make anything that moves on it go faster and jump higher, so that’ll help your getaway. It was my original plan.”

The one with his hair on fire moved quickly towards her, and pushed the gun out of her face. The larger one continued grabbing as much currency as he could. “What would you get out of it? Because, I like this plan, but we ain’t sharing.” His Australian accent was almost as thick as her New York accent, but she understood well enough.

“Just take me with you. I really don’t feel like dealing with cops. Now, I need an answer quickly, otherwise we might all run out of time. Do you want my help or not?” Finley felt a little safer being more pushy with him than with the other man.

The guy looked to be in deep thought for a few seconds, before pushing out his prosthetic arm towards her. “Deal, let’s shake on it!” Finley grabbed it with her glove-covered metal hand, and shook quickly. “Alright, get to work. We gotta blow this place soon as possible.” He laughed like a hyena, and Finley just nodded.

She turned the barrels of her arm to her caustic purple slime, and began to leak it onto the locks of the deposit boxes, melting away the metal in only a matter of seconds. It also happened to melt the first few bills, but that was a small price to pay for the good ones. She threw the money over her shoulder, and the slouched man caught it in one of the bags. They filled almost a dozen before sirens started to sound outside the building.

“Time’s up! We gotta leave fast. Get your stuff ready.” The man spoke quickly to Finley, before turning to face the other. “Roadie, grab her. Plan now is you hold her in front, she sprays the ground with her goo, and we glide on out of here.”

Before Finley could even protest, she was lifted high in the air, her head now level with the man carrying her. The barrels of her arm were switched to orange, and the ground quickly changed that color as well. Just holding her arm out in front of her, she was carried, along with the loot, out of the bank.

The two men ran towards a motorcycle with a side-car, what Finley could only assume was their getaway vehicle. Finley was then unceremoniously shoved in the side-car, squished up against the more talkative of the duo.

“You did good back there, real good! What’s your name, Sheila?” he asked her.

Finley paused, not sure if she wanted to reveal her real name or not. On one hand, it could be the start of a beautiful friendship. On the other hand, it could just as easily lead to her parents finding out about her less-than-legal activities. “I’m… Slimeball.” She blurted out, using the nickname she had tried to get her parents to call her by when she first discovered the various slimes she used.

“Right, right. I’m Junkrat, and the big guy is Roadhog. You may have heard of us, we’re kind of big deals.” Junkrat bragged, and Finley would have rolled her eyes, if she didn’t have them clenched shut as the motorcycle sped down the street at speeds she had never reached before. Her plan to avoid jail-time had apparently succeeded, but it left her stuck with two career criminals and still broke.


	2. The Hideout Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a bit boring, since it's a chapter to set up stuff in the future, but I hope it's at least good enough to read!

“Well, would you look at that! Guess you were right, that was a bad choice, huh, mate?” Junkrat laughed, slapping Roadhog on the back. As police swarmed in and out of the building, Roadhog hid his anger well. If Junkrat had listened to them, they would’ve made the perfect escape. “Gotta find a new place to shack up now!” Junkrat seemed to take the loss of their hideout in stride, looking expectantly over at Finley.

She sighed, with a gut feeling about what she was going to be asked, before getting back in the side-car. “If you guys get in, I can show you to my place. It’s kinda out of the way.” She scooted as close to the motorcycle as she could get to allow Junkrat in beside her. The thought of getting some of the soot that was on him onto her purple coat, but it was also an inevitability. “Not like I haven’t disappointed Ma enough already today by committing a felony, might as well bring two strange men to home.”

“That’s the spirit! Onward, Roadhog, to the house of Slimeball!” Junkrat jumped in beside Finley, standing up and pointing forward with one hand.

“Sit down.” Roadhog shoved him backwards, and Junkrat slouched in his seat, arms crossed and with a sour expression. “Where do you live?”

As Finley recited her address, along with any sort of landmarks near it, Roadhog occasionally nodded, taking in every word. They needed to get out of the area before the police discovered them.

After what seemed to be the fastest journey Finley had ever been on, they reached her address. As Finley waited for Junkrat to get out first, she pointed to the tall apartment building. “Door to my place is in the right alley, leads to the basement. Don’t be too loud, there are people that live right above, and I really don’t want to piss off my landlady. She’s letting me stay here for practically nothing.”

The inside of her apartment was an open floor plan, sparsely decorated, with only the most basic of items. There were no pictures hanging on the walls or in frames, and all the furniture looked to be at least two decades old. It was a large, mostly empty, area that covered the entirety of the building’s basement. The only bit of clutter was a pile of laundry near Finley’s bed, which was just two mattresses stacked on top of each other in a corner. The only room that wasn’t completely open to the rest of the place was the bathroom.

Finley let the men enter first, thinking back to what her father had taught her about being a good host to guests. She couldn’t remember much of it, but she knew to at least make sure they were comfortable.

“Hey, you guys can sit on the couch or the bed, whatever. Just make yourselves comfortable.” Finley herself shuffled over to her bed, fiddling with her gun-arm with the other one, until it popped loose from the socket. She did the same to her leg, before replacing them with more traditional limb prosthetics, ones that were far less clunky and obtrusive. She kept her jacket on, not really feeling comfortable enough around the guys for them to see her in her tank top.

The Junkers were on her couch, and though they were both dirty, Junkrat in particular seemed to be covering the fabric in a fine layer of soot, dirt, and the likely very large assortment of germs on him.

“Nice place you got here, needs more stuff, though. Ever thought about adding a workbench, maybe start making fireworks?” Finley couldn’t tell if Junkrat was joking or not, so she just stared at him, expressionless. Roadhog elbowed him in the gut. “Right! Um… thanks for letting us stay here? How long are we talking, like maybe a month or so?”

Finley shrugged as Junkrat wriggled around on her couch. “I’ll figure something out, but you really need to go take a shower, you’re ruining my furniture, and I can’t exactly go out and buy a new one. Roadhog, you might need one too, I don’t know, but it can’t hurt.”

Junkrat scowled. “I think I’m fine as I am, thank you very much. I don’t need a bath.”

“Her house, her rules. Take a shower. Now.” Roadhog rumbled from beside him, pushing the skinny one up off the couch.

Grumbling, Junkrat trudged towards the bathroom, before turning back and facing Finley and Roadhog. “Fine, I won’t like it, and I don’t have nothing else to wear, so that’s on you. I take no responsibility for any actions that may occur in there.” He then entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Finley sat beside Roadhog, one of her hands pressed to her forehead, eyes closed. “He’s gonna come out naked unless I find something to fit him, isn’t he?” Roadhog snorted in what Finley could only guess was an affirmation, and she stood back up. “I might have a shirt big enough for him, one of my old pajama shirts should be long enough, but he’s way too tall for any pants, and I’m sure as hell not letting him near my underwear.” She stood in thought for a few minutes before finally coming up with an idea. “Hey, Roadhog, can you go and grab his clothes from the bathroom? They can go in the washer, and he can wear my shirt around until they’re done drying.” She tossed Roadhog a sleeping shirt with a pattern of cute snails on it.

“Good enough.” Roadhog went to retrieve the clothing, and Finley walked over to the washer to get it ready. The idea of Junkrat walking around her house without pants was both a frustrating and annoying one, although she would have been lying to herself is she said she wasn’t curious about actually seeing a man naked.

The rest of the night, Junkrat wore her shirt, claiming it as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finley likes snails a lot. She identifies with them because they're both slimy and have large containers on their backs.


	3. The Arm Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to finish this one, I've had a horrible virus for the past few days and today was the first day that I felt well enough to write. It'll take me a few weeks to get over it, but I'll try to keep writing as often as I can, and I know it won't take more than a few days to write another thousand words!

Finley did not sleep well. She had never had men sleeping over at her house, even when she was little, sleepovers had been out of the question. She stayed up until well after midnight, when she finally passed out.

When she woke, Roadhog was holding on to her gun arm. He turned it around in his hands, inspecting every detail of it. Sitting on the couch beside him was the large container Finley kept on her back to store the slimes she made. Junkrat was nowhere to be seen.

As Finley rolled off her bed, she looked around the room. That was when she noticed the pile of dirty clothes on the floor moving. She rubbed her eyes and took a few steps near it, before poking at it with her foot.

“Go away, it’s too early.” Junkrat mumbled from under the pile. Finley started to pull her clothes from the pile. Junkrat had curled up under her clothes at some point during the night, and fell asleep. Finley grabbed his shoulders and shook him awake.

“You can’t sleep in there, and it’s almost noon! You need to get up, because we all need to talk about a few things. Also, I think your clothes finished drying sometime last night, you should’ve put them on.”

Junkrat climbed out of the pile. “Not my fault, Roadhog was hogging the couch and you had the bed. Where else should I sleep?” Finley didn’t have an answer for that, and Junkrat went over to the couch, pushing her backpack over on top of Roadhog.

Finley stood in front of them, trying her best to look serious. “If you guys wanna stay here longer than a week, you gotta contribute to the rent. Otherwise, we gotta figure something else out. I like you guys, I really do, you’re both kinda badass, but badassery can’t pay my bills.”

The Junkers looked at each other, before looking back to her. “Actually, we was wondering if you’d like to come with us. That arm of yours would be great to have around.”

“No, I think I’d rather stay here.”

Junkrat laughed a little, before standing up, walking over, and leaning on her, his prosthetic arm holding onto a shoulder, pulling her close. “See, you don’t really have much of a choice. Either we’re leaving with you and the arm, or just the arm. ‘Hog thinks we should just take the arm, but I think you’d be fun to have around, can’t remember the last time we teamed up with a girl, not to mention, we’ll let you in on a percentage of the loot. How’s that sound?”

Finley did not like the idea at all, until she heard him mention “loot”. She never planned to stay in a basement forever, and the idea of getting money filled her head with possibilities. “Alright, fine, I’ll go. But I gotta talk to my landlady first. She’s cool, I’m sure she’ll understand. Besides, you can’t really use the arm without me, and the slime will run out eventually without me mixing up more.”

Roadhog sighed, and put her gun arm back down on the couch. “When do we leave?”

The answer to his question was ‘in two hours’, as that was all the time it took for Finley to convince her landlady to let her out of her lease (although the stacks of money she handed her certainly helped), and to pack up the small amount of things she owned. She was still not entirely sure if leaving was a good thing, but she pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind and thought only about the money she would be getting.

Finley took one last look back at her apartment, all the furniture would be left behind, all the memories she had made in the half a year she had spent there. Then, she was scooped up and dropped in the side-car of a motorcycle, holding tightly to her small suitcase.

“Where are we going?” She asked Roadhog, who either did not hear her or, much more likely, was ignoring her. Instead, she got an answer from Junkrat.

“We’re gonna sneak onto a ship! Real nice one, too. Like a cruise ship, or something. Gotta get disguises, sneak on, and toss a few fellas overboard, then we’re all set!” He said it like they had done all of that before, and they had.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to get some people that are about to board, steal their clothes, and board as them?” Finley asked.

Junkrat glared at her for a second, before starting to smile. “Yeah, alright, that sounds much better! Roadie, new plan, go with hers.”

They reached the docks, where, just like the Junkers had known, a cruise ship was about to start boarding. They split up, and looked for people that were at least similar enough in size to them that they could wear their clothes. When they were finished, they grouped back up again, each one holding a few suitcases and a ticket.

Finley could only find one adult even close to her size, and unfortunately for her, that meant she was stuck in a bright yellow sundress, a white cardigan sweater, and a large, floppy hat. Junkrat was wearing a long pair of pants that covered his pegleg, along with a white button-up shirt that he had left unbuttoned. Roadhog had the hardest time finding clothes, before stumbling upon a man wearing a shirt with flames printed on the edge, cargo shorts, and a trilby hat that he put on Junkrat, which he paired with a pair of sunglasses and a medical mask he seemed to already have with him.

The three boarded the boat, acting as casual as possible. Their rooms were close together through what was either an amazing coincidence or a miracle, and the staff was none the wiser. The boat left the pier, and they were off.

That was when Finley found out that she was incredibly seasick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My choices for them to leave the city for another continent were by plane, hiding in a shipping crate, and cruise ship. I chose the cruise ship because it seems to have the most possibilities for excitement.
> 
> Finley is a short lady, only 5'2", which is still taller than me, but that's beside the point.


	4. The Cruise Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to write, I've been sick the past two weeks.

“I’ve never been on a boat before.” Finley mumbled, leaning over a trash can in her room. Roadhog patted her on the back, and Junkrat was wiggling the trash can around. “I’m gonna throw you overboard if you keep doing that, not even Roadhog could stop me.”

“It’s just so weird, I’ve seen a lot of vomit, but never any that color!” The color in question was a blue-ish green.

“My green slime usually helps me feel better, it’s like really good meds. Sure would be nice if it was working now.”

“Right, well, we’re gonna go have fun, maybe toss a few firecrackers around, liven the place up. You need anything?” Junkrat wasn’t all that concerned about her, and was anxious to cause a bit of mayhem on the ship.

“A doctor would be nice.”

Roadhog and Junkrat left, neither of them really intending to get a doctor for her seasickness. After waiting four hours, Finley dragged herself around the ship until she found the ships medical staff. They gave her a few pills and a wristband.

While Finley was getting over her sickness as best she could, the Junkers were causing some low-key terror. On the deck, there was a large swimming pool. Junkrat was running around, throwing water balloons at anyone he spotted. Roadhog was swimming, which would have been fine, if he wasn’t aggressively shoving everyone else around. It wasn’t long after that the water slide was on fire. Before they could be caught, the duo ran off to hide elsewhere on the ship.

When Finley felt well enough to walk back to her room, she found the two waiting there. Her bed was soaked and one of the lamps had been broken. The Junkers had changed back into their normal outfits, minus the dangerous parts.

“I didn’t do it.” Junkrat lied, earning a glare from Roadhog. “Maybe I did, just a little bit. You should have seen what we did to the pool, though!”

Finley sighed. She knew he was just dying to tell her. “Okay, I’ll bite. What happened?”

“Me and Roadhog caught it on fire! It burned great, but we had to leave when the crew showed up. Figured you’d lie for us if they ask if you’ve seen any handsome fellows like ourselves.” Junkrat had no remorse for his actions, for he considered them to be wonderfully amazing.

“We’ll get thrown off at this rate.” Roadhog muttered. He was taking the blankets and sheets off of Finley’s bed and putting them on the floor. He dug through the luggage they had stolen, placing any soft pieces of clothing on the bed to replace the wet blankets.

Finley slumped over into a chair, greatly regretting her decision to tag along with them, but unwilling to say anything. Then her stomach grumbled. “I guess since you two are in deep shit with the ship, I’ll have to go myself to get food.”

“Great! I’ll have whatever looks good, bring all the desserts, and some milk.” Junkrat wasn’t picky, but his sweet-tooth was calling him.

“I wasn’t taking orders, but sure, why the hell not? Roadhog, what’ll you have?”

Roadhog thought for a moment. “Just bring whatever, no meat though.”

Finley nodded and left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

When she returned, she brought three large plates from the buffet, each piled with food and carefully balanced. She handed Junkrat and Roadhog theirs, and Junkrat leaned over and looked at hers.

“I have no idea what you’re eating, but it’s disgusting.” He cringed. Finley had strange tastes in food, and had mixed together coleslaw, jello, and anything that had a strong smell. The result looked worse than the aftermath of her seasickness.

“You’re lucky they didn’t have durian fruit. I love that stuff, but some people seem to not care for the smell.” She said between bites that she took out of a lemon. “Wonderful texture though, and I like the smell.”

Junkrat turned to look at Roadhog, who had been quietly eating, using a fork to push the food up under his mask. He tried to determine Roadhog’s expression, but was unable to. Instead, Junkrat voiced his thoughts. “You know, I think she might be crazy.”

“It’s not that bad if you hold your nose.” was the reply from his bodyguard. “Let her eat what she wants, and stop bothering people.”

“Thanks, Roadhog! Glad someone appreciates the finer things in life.” Finley was grateful that at least someone was being nice to her that day.

When they all finished eating, Finley’s eyes started to close, only to jerk back open instantly. “I think it’s time for me to go to sleep. You guys can have the bed, I’ll sleep in a chair or something.”

“Now that just wouldn’t be polite, us taking up your bed. At least sleep on it with us. ‘Hog makes a great pillow.” Junkrat spoke in a sort of sing-song voice, jumping on the bed, and Finley had to stop and think. Roadhog did look like he would be comfortable.

“Fine. But only if I get to sleep on the pig face.” Finley rummaged through the luggage, looking for something to sleep in, not wanting to get any of her clothes wet, before finding a matching pair of pajamas. She went into the bathroom and changed.

She came out just in time to see Roadhog grab Junkrat’s leg and jerk him down to the mattress. “Go to sleep. Now.” Junkrat’s response was just maniacal giggling. Finley couldn’t help but laugh a bit herself at the situation. This brought the bodyguard’s attention to her. “Don’t sleep near him. He kicks in his sleep.” Roadhog pointed to Junkrat’s prosthetic leg.

Finley nodded, climbing up on the bed and joined them, making sure to stay away from Junkrat. As she closed her eyes, she felt Roadhog pulling her closer to him, and wrapping an arm around her. She was shocked, but snuggled close. She could use the body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finley would eat anything except Girl Scout Cookies. Anything.
> 
> Also, anyone saying they wouldn't use Roadhog as a pillow is lying.


	5. The Rowboat Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! I'm excited to reach this chapter!

Upon waking up, Finley found she was no longer on the bed, but was instead in a rowboat, her suitcases underneath her. Roadhog was rowing, while Junkrat was telling him which way to go. The cruise ship was nowhere in sight.

She sat up, the feelings of seasickness returning along with her consciousness. “I know nothing I say will get us back on the ship with the pills I need to not throw up, but I just want to say that I think this is a bad idea, and I’m not even gonna attempt to learn why we’re in a tiny boat.”

Junkrat filled her in anyway. Apparently, it dawned on them that the chances of authorities waiting for them at the port after their stunts around the pool was rather high. Stealing a lifeboat and sailing to shore at a less notable spot seemed like the best idea at the time. He also rummaged through his pockets, before pulling out the pills for her. “I’m not as irresponsible as you think I am! Take a few of these, and we should be somewhere soon.”

“Where, exactly, will we be?”

“Ireland! The ship was going to Portugal, but we can’t speak the language there, so we’ll use Ireland as a stopping point, then globe-hop our way home!”

“And where do you guys live? I kinda need this information, there’s only so much time I can spend on a boat before I decide to jump off and sink to the bottom of the ocean.” Finley struggled with the cap of her pills, her eyes still a bit blurry. After a few tries, she got it open and took two pills.

Junkrat seemed surprised that she didn’t know where they lived. “Junkertown, Australia, of course! You’ll love it there! Or, maybe you won’t. Who cares, you’re coming with us anyway, Finley.”

Finley dropped her pill bottle. She had not told him her name, and the fact that he had somehow figured it out shocked her. “How do you know that?”

Junkrat smiled, his arms crossed. “I dug through your pockets and found your library card. Pretty smart, right?”

Finley’s face turned red, partially in anger, and partially from embarrassment. “I didn’t even think about my card… Shit, well I guess since you guys know who I am, you might as well tell me your names. I really doubt your parents named you Junkrat and Roadhog.”

“Really? You’ve never heard of the daring and dangerous criminals Jamison Fawkes and Mako something? I don’t know, but we’re famous! Infamous, even!”

Roadhog stopped rowing for a second. “It’s Rutledge. I have told you this several times before, and you keep pretending to not know. Quit it.” he growled, sounding extremely frustrated, like he had said all of that a dozen times before. As Junkrat nodded, Roadhog continued rowing.

“I don’t really follow the news, so, no, I haven’t heard of you two. I’ll be sure to look you up when we get somewhere with a computer.” Although technologically and chemically gifted, Finley had never been much for computers, phones, or televisions. They were just distractions from her work. “How are we getting from Ireland to Australia? They’re pretty far apart.”

“Getting on a plane. I know of an airport there that don’t check their passengers all that well.” Junkrat started digging through his messenger bag. “We’ve been almost everywhere, so of course we have a plan! Got fake passports, disguises, everything we’ll need. Even made one up for you.” He pulled out a passport with an edited picture of Finley in it. Her hair was long and blonde, she had a pair of glasses on, and the name read “Marcy Finn”. Finley had no clue when or how he had gotten it, and was starting to feel more than a bit uncomfortable.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s kinda creepy how you have all this stuff. Seriously, when was this made?” She couldn’t resist asking him.

“Last night, cobbled together a machine to make it myself. Used a few parts from the cruise ship, computers, and a ‘bot I dismantled. Combined that with a picture I found of you online, and it was easy.”

Finley shivered a little. “You dismantled an Omnic to make a passport printer thing? I mean, I don’t think they should be seen in public or given names, but taking them apart seems a bit messed up.” Finley didn’t exactly hate Omnics, but she had always been incredibly uneasy around them, and would have preferred machines to stay machines.

Junkrat spat in the ocean. “They deserve it. They ruin everything and the world would be a better place if they were all scrapped.” Roadhog nodded in agreement.

Finley shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind if they all stopped functioning, but I’m not sure about taking them apart… then again, I’ve literally melted people in half before, so I shouldn’t be concerned about killing one. I guess it’s just thinking about how being dismantled would feel that grosses me out.”

Junkrat grabbed her hand and held it tight. “Don’t think about it. They’re completely different from us, not human or animal. Besides, they make a much better explosion than a person does.” He spoke as seriously as he could, making eye contact with her. “They’ve caused nothing good ever.”

Finley couldn’t really come up with a counter to his points. She tried thinking, but in the end, she had to concede he was right. “I guess so. I’ve never really trusted them, to be honest, but I’ve not been able to really express my opinion about it before.”

Junkrat smiled, before starting to laugh. “Now you’re getting it! C’mon, let’s vent.” He cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting. “Fuck off Omnics!” repeatedly.

After the first few times, Roadhog and Finley joined in. The loud cheers eventually gave way to all of them laughing, Finley practically rolling around in the boat.

The laughter stopped when their boat hit the rocky shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to give Finley more negative traits, and I hope I succeeded. She doesn't have any real reason to hate Omnics, other than maybe the implications of individuality and if they have a soul, that stuff freaks her out so much about them.
> 
> I hope to get them to Australia in about two more chapters maximum. I'm kinda tired of writing about them travelling from place-to-place and I really want to tackle Junkertown.


	6. The Plane Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend too much time actually playing the game, I need to get to writing more!

“That hook wouldn’t happen to work as a grappling hook, would it?” Finley stood between Roadhog and Junkrat, looking up at the high cliff above them. At the very top, a sheep looked over at them. If it could have brought them a rope, it would have, but it was unable to help.

“It’ll pull someone close, but doesn’t seem to work the other way. Not that I’ve seen.” Junkrat replied.

Finley sighed and sat down on the ground. There wasn’t much around other than rocks, the smashed remains of the boat, and their suitcases. After what felt like hours, but was closer to five minutes, she stood back up, fists clenched. “Roadhog, I’m gonna need you to throw me.”

Junkrat started cackling, and Roadhog just seemed stunned at how stupid she sounded.

“I’ve got an idea. You’re like crazy strong, just let me hold onto your hook, throw me, I’ll tie it to something at the top, and you guys can climb up that way. All you guys gotta do is aim me up, and try and catch me if I fall. Otherwise, we’ve all gotta climb without any sort of safety. Trust me, I’ve seen this done before.” That was a lie, but she could not think of anything better.

“How do we know you’re not going to leave?” Junkrat asked suspiciously. He greatly wanted to see how far Roadhog could throw her, but he also wasn’t ready for her to run away.

“You guys have my slime stuff. I’ve got more to lose than you two.” Finley answered him, and was lifted into the air by Roadhog.

“Hold tight. You let go, you’re on your own.” Was her only warning, before she was given the hook and launched into the air.

Finley flew forward, trying with all her might to reach the top. She fell short and landed three feet below the edge. She scrambled to pull herself up, eventually making it after a few tries. Her face was covered in dirt and bruises, but she looked for something to hook the chain around. She was honestly amazed it had reached so far, since the chain didn’t seem that long, but once the got it secured, she leaned over the edge waving her arms.

“I did it! You guys can start climbing now!” She shouted down, and Junkrat climbed up first, scrambling quickly. It was clear he had done that before. Once he made it up, Roadhog followed, careful of every step he took, while also carrying most of the luggage. Once they were all together, Junkrat was sent back down to retrieve the rest of the suitcases, before the hook was removed from the rock, and they headed in the direction Roadhog said would lead to the airport.

The sun was about to set when the airport came into view. Finley couldn’t believe they had been right.

“Costume time! Come get your wig, Finley!” Junkrat called out, quickly taking off his pants. Finley reached out to be handed the wig, before turning away as fast as she could. Nestled in with it was a pair of glasses. She put them on as well, and the world blurred before her.

Once their disguises were on, they went to the airport.

Jamison jumped towards one of the guards. “Tricky! Been a while since I saw you, need a bit of help getting home. Got any free flights?”

The guard, who was missing a sizable chunk of their ear and had tattoos creeping up their neck, nodded. “Sure do. Not first class by any means, but it’ll do. C’mon, I’ll get you through.” Tricky the guard motioned for them to follow him, and they bypassed metal detectors and any other form of security. Their destination was a rickety old airplane that had seen better days, but was apparently heading to Sydney, as close to Junkertown as most flights would be willing to go.

Aside from the three, there only seemed to be the pilot and an elderly man who was fast asleep by the time they boarded. Finley waited until Roadhog and Junkrat picked out their seats, before sitting on the opposite side of the plane. Then Junkrat ran over and jumped in the seat beside her. The idea of putting up with him for several hours again made her get up and go sit with Roadhog. When Junkrat tried to climb up on them so he could be with them, Roadhog stood up, grabbed the feisty boy, and buckled him in a seat, before pointing a finger at him in the most menacing way one can point.

The flight would take a few hours, and Finley was bored. Looking out the window wasn’t helping her, so she looked towards Roadhog.

“Did your tattoo hurt? I’ve been wanting one for ages, but can’t really decide what to get. I’m leaning towards a snail wearing a hat on my leg, but I’m still not sure.”

Roadhog looked at her and snorted. “I’ve felt worse pain. Much worse.”

Finley nodded. “You are so freaking cool, dude. Half of what you say sounds like it could be a heavy metal lyric. You like metal?”

“Yeah.” Roadhog was not interested in answering her questions, so he kept his answers brief.

“Awesome! I’m more into symphonic metal, with like opera vocals, but heavy metal is nice.” Finley got quiet, pulling her limbs in close to her. “Am I gonna die in Australia? I know this is probably a bad question to spring on you, but I’ve heard it’s rough there, and I’m not exactly the best fighter without my gear.”

Roadhog was silent for a while. “We’ll keep you safe.” was all he said.

Finley nodded. More than ever, she felt homesick, the thought of going so far away from her parents and everything she ever knew weighed heavily on her mind. Still, it was nice to know that at least she would have people looking out for her, even if they were criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before Australia. I can't really imagine many people would be psyched to head there after it's been all Mad Max-ified, especially not a person that's been disarmed like Finley.


	7. The Junkertown Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to start on Junkertown!

They were off the plane before Finley knew it. No longer having any need for disguises (although Finley wasn’t sure why they were needed in the first place), they discarded the luggage they had stolen before, leaving only with their own items, aside from her arm, which was still in the possession of Junkrat.

Sydney wasn’t as bad as Finley thought it would look, but once they left the city, she saw what had become of the rest of the continent. 

A wasteland where nothing grew stretched out before her, scattered ruins and ram-shackled buildings dotted the landscape, with what looked like another city off in the distance.

Junkrat crouched down to Finley’s height and put an arm around her shoulder, pointing with the other. “See that place way out there? That’s where we’re going! Good ol’ Junkertown, how they hate me there!” Finley didn’t need him to elaborate, she had already seen that he had a very abrasive personality.

Junkertown was larger than Finley thought it would be. She imagined one or two tents, maybe a bar, never anything like what she saw. The town certainly had bars, but it also had neon signs, stores, houses, buildings that looked well put together and ones that were made from fixed up ruins. It reminded her of Bartertown from her favorite Mad Max movie, but without the Thunderdome. As the sun went down, the bright lights of the town lit up the outback like a show.

Finley was stuck between Junkrat and Roadhog, one on her left and the other on her right. She did her best to keep up with the taller men and ignore the stares she got. Unlike almost everyone else there, she was clean, with tailored clothing and shiny metal limbs. Almost instinctively, she latched on to Roadhog and Junkrat’s arms. They didn’t say anything to her about it, and she was grateful for that.

Their first stop was a store, where Junkrat handed her a stack of cash. She looked at him confused. “You earned it!” was all she got as an answer, before she was scooted away by him.

The store was outdoors, but the lights that shined down illuminated the merchandise. The clerk, a girl who looked younger than Finley but with the hardened eyes of someone who had been through some real shit, walked over to her. “Not from here, eh?” Finley shook her head, her eyes wide and confused. The clerk sighed. “No worries, got ya covered. You wanna fit in, right? Clothes make the man, and right now, you look like a bloody tosser.” The girl spoke quickly, and tossed clothes from a pile at Finley, who caught them as best she could. “Right, those should fit you, if not, fix them yourself.”

“How much?” Finley spoke, her voice muffled by the pile of clothes. They smelled awful, and she tried breathing through her mouth. She would have preferred not buying them, but the clerk just had an air about her that showed she wasn’t one to argue with.

“Just gimme half what ya got, I’ll go easy on you, but only ‘cause I saw you come in with those two cobbers.”

Half of the money still seemed like far too much, but the idea of staying near the small, vaguely sinister clerk for much longer was one Finley didn’t like at all. Finley nodded, although it was unseen, and handed the girl the money. It was about that time that Junkrat slapped her on the back. In his other hand, he carried a bag of various food items.

“Bought some new duds, huh? Good on ya. We got our stuff, so come on, we’re going home!” Finley stumbled behind him, trying her best to follow, before Roadhog picked up half the pile of clothes she was carrying. “Carry some for me, Roadie! I’ve known you longer, don’t leave me hanging!” Junkrat complained, to no avail.

Finley followed to two to an old house on the outskirts of the town. It was in surprisingly good shape, and even had a lock that needed to be unlocked before they entered. The inside of the house betrayed the true nature of the building, looking as if a bomb had gone off inside it. Several had, in fact.

Roadhog dropped Finley’s things on a couch, and dust flew up around them. Finley covered her mouth to avoid breathing it in. “Can I have my arm back now? I’m who knows how far from home, and I could have left you guys a half dozen times by now, but I haven’t. I think I at least deserve my only weapon back.” She said with a muffled voice.

Junkrat nodded, a large smile on his face. “Sure, we’ll give it back to you, but we gotta celebrate first, you’ve passed the test!” Roadhog and Finley looked at Junkrat, each of them confused. He decided to explain. “See, I was secretly checking to see if you have what it takes to be one of us, and I think you do! So now you get to hang out with us, go on jobs with us, stay at our hideout, stuff like that. We’ll take you drinking, you’ll have a great time!” He seemed very excited.

Finley cringed. “Thanks. I mean, I guess that’s a good thing, right? Are you at least paying for the drinks? Because I’m broke.” She got a quick nod in return. “Awesome. But that’s gonna have to wait, because I’m so freaking tired right now. Is there a bed around here that isn’t covered in dust?”

Roadhog nodded, and led her to a room. The bed was three twin-sized mattresses pushed together and covered with a plastic sheet. Once the sheet was removed, the bed looked almost decent. Finley fell backwards onto the mattress and closed her eyes. “Thanks, Roadhog. You’ve got no clue how much I need a good night’s sleep. Good night.”

Roadhog said nothing, but closed the door for her quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think anyone could use a stiff drink if they'd put up with the stuff Finley has been.


	8. The Drinking Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog, Junkrat, and Finley going out drinking! How fun!

Finley was woken up the next morning by Junkrat, who was aggressively jumping on the bed less than two feet away from her. He stopped when he noticed her glaring at him.

“It’s about time you woke up, I’ve been jumping for ages!” His voice was cheerful, until Finley threw a pillow at him. “Hey, watch it! You want your goo arm back, right? I ain’t giving you it if you’re not nice.” An exasperated sigh came from the woman.

“Alright, let’s get this over with. What’ve you got planned?” Finley couldn’t exactly remember what he had said the previous night, she was so sleepy at the time that everything just seemed like a weird dream.

Junkrat sat down beside her, his legs were crossed and he leaned forward on his hands. “We’re gonna take you on a pub crawl! You’ll be drinking with us all day, free of charge! I’ll even pay for your food if you get hungry. How’s that sound?”

“Sure, been a while since I’ve gone drinking. Just know that I was born in Ireland, my parents and ancestors are Irish, and I very much live up to the stereotype that the Irish can drink anyone under the table. To even get a mild buzz going, I’m probably going to out-drink you. Fair warning.” Finley had not been out drinking in over a year, and the thought of starting back up again made her very excited.

Junkrat laughed. “Right, right! Sure, you try and beat me at that, but you’ll never beat Roadhog! Mister Pig could probably drink your weight. We’re gonna leave any minute, so get dressed in something nice or whatever you want to wear. I’ll be waiting at the door!” With that, the trash boy left the room.

Finley dug through her new wardrobe, hoping to find something that appealed to her. Eventually, she found a shredded bomber jacket, a long-sleeved purple shirt with bullet holes throughout the bottom, and a pair of jeans that were missing one leg right where her prosthetic leg was. She would have preferred to wear her normal outfit, but it was starting to smell bad after not having been washed for so long. Besides, she kind of did like the clothes she picked out from the pile. Maybe the store clerk was on to something after all.

Once she was dressed, she joined the men. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s have some fun out there.” She was feeling confident and cocky. 

The first bar they visited was outdoors, with bottles of alcohol standing in front of a rusted metal wall. The barkeep had dark eyes that matched his hair, and a scar down the center of his face. Junkrat ordered for them, and Finley couldn’t quite figure out what exactly he had asked for, but the drink she received was good enough for her. There was no place to sit down at, so the three stood around until they finished their drinks.

Junkrat grabbed Finley’s arm and started to pull her away quickly to head to the next place, while Roadhog paid. This pattern continued for six more bars, including some that were actually in buildings. Granted, the buildings were made of materials that were rusted, jagged, and all around bad for anyone to actually touch, but it was better than being out in the hot sun.

At the eighth bar, Finley’s head felt like it was swimming. She had no idea how the other two were doing so well, other than them both being quite a lot bigger than her. She noticed the barkeep at this one was a red-headed woman with sparkling green eyes and a missing arm that didn’t stop her from doing her job quickly.

“Is every damn Australian a freaking model?” Her voice was starting to slur, and she held on to her drink tightly. It was the third one she had at that bar, and she was almost halfway through it. She had drank a lot of alcoholic beverages in her life, but she was surpassing her previous record.

“What’s that? Models? Nah, mate, don’t know what you’re talking about.” Junkrat said, between giggles. He was having a great time, telling stories about things he had blown up to anyone that would listen.

Finley pointed with a shaky, metal hand at him, Roadhog, the barkeep, and everyone else within distance. “Don’t – don’t play dumb with me, you’re all really, really hot. It’s like some conspiracy, you know?” Her vision started to blur a bit, but she continued drinking. “All you damn hotties getting stuck in a place where few wanna go.”

Roadhog blushed under his mask, and Junkrat squeaked. For once, he didn’t really know what to say, but Roadhog did. “It’s time we end this. You’ve had enough.” He reached over to her and began to pry her hand from her glass.

“Nah, I’m fine. I can drink so, so much. Just gotta find some uglies to hang out with, can’t stand seeing all these pretty people. Making me feel feelings and shit.” She started to cry as Roadhog finally got her away from her drink. “It’s just so hard, you know? I-I wanna be pretty too, but I’m so freaking metal and I like slimy things too much. I wanna kiss someone and dance with somebody who loves me, and all that shit you see in the movies.” By this point, Roadhog was carrying her back to their house, with Junkrat being the one to pay the bill.

By the time they got back to their hideout, Finley had passed out asleep. Roadhog placed her on the couch, and the two went to their rooms, neither really feeling like going back out to drink. The fun mood they had been feeling was gone, replaced by confusion and doubt. Junkrat poured himself into making as many bombs as he could, while Roadhog sharpened the edges of his hook.

The next morning would be a rough one, all of them could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add a bit of drama, and I hope I did well on that part. Finley letting out some feelings she's been hiding, and the guys maybe discovering feelings they didn't even know they had.


	9. The End Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue, so I guess this isn't technically the last chapter. Mostly talking in this one, since Finley is gonna want to know what happened the previous night.

Finley just wanted to stay asleep, but her stomach was telling her that she needed to eat something. The previous night was a blur, and her head was hurting a little, but she brushed that aside to focus on eating. As she got up from the couch, she realized how quiet it was. Finley looked around to make sure she was in the hideout, and then scratched her head. Normally, she was woken up by the sound of Junkrat doing something outrageous, but searching the place showed that neither he nor Roadhog were there.

Finley went about looking for food in the place, before settling for an apple that was lying on a counter. She ate slowly, her mind trying to piece together the previous night, but to no avail. It was a new feeling to her, and one she didn’t like.

Finishing the apple, core and all, she tried calling out for the guys, giving up after the second time, and decided to leave the house. If they weren’t there, she figured they would be somewhere in Junkertown. As she went to leave the house, the front door swung open, and she was almost knocked to the ground.

“What the hell?” She muttered, glaring ahead. Junkrat had a look of surprise on his face.

“Look, told you she’d be awake by now!” He said to Roadhog.

“No you didn’t. I said that.” Roadhog replied. Junkrat rolled his eyes, a large smile plastered on his face.

“Where have you guys been? I’ve become used to waking up to something crazy going on, but today was like, all silent.” Finley sat back down on the couch in the middle of it.

“Collecting money a guy owed us, we weren’t gone long.” Junkrat jumped down beside her. Finley wondered why he couldn’t just sit like a normal person. “So, remember anything from yesterday?” He asked in a tone that was sweet enough to make Finley incredibly suspicious.

She shook her head. “Not much. Last I remember, we were like five bars in. Did I really pass out that soon?”

The two Junkers laughed. “Took you a while before that happened. You don’t remember the redhead?” Roadhog calmed down first, and was able to ask her the question.

Finley thought for a bit before answering. “A little. Missing arm, pretty face? Why, did one of us get to take her home?” A slight smile crossed her face at the idea.

Roadhog sat down on the other side of her. He looked over at Junkrat, and Jamison responded. “Wow, this is gonna be a blast! You sure you wanna hear what happened?” Finley nodded, her face as serious as possible. “Right. Turns out a certain sheila thinks we’re pretty hot. That sheila being you. You said we look like models!” He burst out laughing, only able to get a few more words out between giggles. “Can you believe that? Then you said you was ugly! What a lie that was!”

Finley curled herself up as tightly as she could, covering her reddening face with her hands. It was all slowly coming back to her. She had been crushing hard on the two ever since they stayed at her house, and the thought of them ever knowing filled her with anxiety. She sat silently, until Roadhog gave her a pat on the back.

“This is awful, I can’t believe I told you guys. Just… just forget I said that, okay? I don’t want to cause any trouble, if you guys want, I’ll leave, no problem.” Her words came out quickly.

“No, no, you’re fine! That’s part of why we left earlier, to talk about this. You’re one of us now, remember? You think we’re hot, we think you’re smoking! It’ll work out just fine, the three of us, together.” Junkrat leaned closer to her, his face almost against the side of hers. She scooted closer to Roadhog.

“Really? I mean, that’s great, yeah, but I’ve never even had one boyfriend before, let alone two. How do I make sure I’m being fair to both of you?” Finley had a lot of questions about the arrangement Junkrat was suggesting.

Junkrat shrugged, and Roadhog put an arm around her. “You’ll do fine. Just stay the way you are.” At his words, Finley slowly uncovered her face and looked up at first Roadhog, then Junkrat, who was getting up off of the couch.

“You mean it? You guys don’t mind the way I am? I’m not exactly a catch; I’m a triple amputee that eats weird stuff, likes slimy things, and that’s just the stuff you guys have seen.” Though her heart was happier than it had been in a long time, the concept of anyone being interested in her was one she had difficultly believing in.

“We’ve seen people way more weird than you. Finley, you’re the most normal person in Junkertown, aside from Roadhog and me. Nothing wrong with your missing limbs either.” Junkrat said, coming back over to her. Instead of sitting beside her, he instead placed her gun arm and backpack down. “It’s probably about time you got this back. Oh, and I made a few changes to it! Increased the rate of fire, made it switch slimes more often. But the real beauty is that I mixed your slime together, and found it makes a lovely explosion! So, now you can blow stuff up with me!” His eyes were large with excitement as Finley quickly removed her boring, regular prosthetic arm, and attached the gun one, making sure that the wires in it were carefully connecting to the ports she had installed in her shoulders.

The arm felt as if it had never been taken off in the first place. Swinging it around Junkrat, she pulled him close to her and Roadhog, hugging them both tightly.

“You guys are probably the best thing to ever happen to anyone during a bank robbery.” She whispered, only barely loud enough for them both to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon! Thank you all for reading this far!
> 
> I also want to do a series of little short fics about Finley hanging with the Junkers, like an anthology type thing. And sort of a NSFW fanfiction with the three in it too, but that one is a bit less likely.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get about 1,000 words per chapter, and hopefully update often!


End file.
